


Falling Apart (Forever Together)

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together, they watched the moon travel the sky, watched the slow pull of the universe as the Earth did her slow roll around her axis, and watched as the fire burned down to mere embers, no one having bothered to stoke it for far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Apart (Forever Together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HamHamHeaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamHeaven/gifts).



> [for my request post on tumblr](http://cadkitten.tumblr.com/post/141278708713/drabbleoneshot-requests). Prompt: [1](http://49.media.tumblr.com/f23da7f6ec585806739415ee59171853/tumblr_n9hof6MxGQ1qjzqk9o5_r3_250.gif) and [2](http://45.media.tumblr.com/c3aed9edb9a574a453bdca67c68094d4/tumblr_n0ljy6Rzzj1sksxpmo1_500.gif)  
> Song[s]: "Pieces" by Red

It wasn't often that they managed to get any sort of time alone these days. But when they did, it was always a blessing, always something that they were all grateful for. This tour had been especially hard on them all, each of them being tugged in their own directions before they'd ever left for it... and then the lacing of drama in being in new places within old cities, of seeing old faces in new towns. And while they'd had a few days between changing countries, it had all come down to the fact that there just hadn't been time.

Today was different though. Their tour manager had suggested the whole band take a breather for a day they had extra in between stops and they'd pulled the bus into a secluded little campground. It was maybe the wrong time of the year for camping, but it was better than yet another hotel and another bland wall to stare at. And for Die, Kaoru, and Kyo it was better this way. No paper-thin walls to worry about, no lurking fans to potentially intercept one of them while they tried to be at least a little bit stealthy about heading to one another's rooms... and no one who didn't know what had been going on between them for years. The staff had decided on a hotel room about thirty miles away and that kept the rest of the crew off their radar, leaving only the band, the bus driver who had promptly climbed into his sleeper cabin and become dead to the world, and Kuroo, who had been staying in the bus with them for years.

Two tents had been rented along with the roll-out mats for the ground and a couple of lanterns from a little store a mile or so back up the trail and they'd carted it all down to the campsites, splitting up in the only natural way, knowing what everyone already knew. 

And so it came to pass that they were here, around the little fire they'd built up in the pit at the edge of the lake, the three of them sharing space on the sand that would have left some feeling like they were invading one another's personal space. Kaoru had been the first to settle down, watching Die as he built the fire and ever so carefully set it to burning, looking pretty damn proud of himself once he'd accomplished it. When Kyo had joined him, he hadn't even batted an eyelash at it, simply offering a small smile and linking their hands as Kyo sat thigh-to-thigh with him on the little blanket he'd put down. And by the time Die joined them, it was as if they'd never been apart at all; Die sprawling out on his back, his head in Kyo's lap, face turned toward the heat of the fire as Kyo stroked one hand idly through his hair, his toes curling into the sand just off the edge of the blanket.

The quantity of time that passed was only measured by breath and by the quiet sounds of the forest around them, the gentle lap of water against the lake shore. When Die had finally fallen asleep, his face tucked against Kyo's hip and his arm draped loosely over Kaoru's lap, they had only smiled, still not a single word between them for the time being; only the simple existence of another.

Together, they watched the moon travel the sky, watched the slow pull of the universe as the Earth did her slow roll around her axis, and watched as the fire burned down to mere embers, no one having bothered to stoke it for far too long.

When the last pieces of it became nothing but a faint red glow Kaoru pulled himself away, moved to douse it with the leftover water from their water bottles, and he padded off toward the tents, only pausing long enough to give Kyo a little jerk of his head toward the tent. Waking Die, he and Kyo made their way along behind Kaoru, meandering through the sand toward the firmer area they'd set the tent up on. 

And when they fell asleep, it was within one another's arms, curled up beneath a myriad of blankets, each of their mats pushed tightly together. 

*

It was sometime into the morning hours by the time Kyo's eyelids fluttered open, seeing the side of the tent, the faint green glow in the tent telling him the sun was already gently touching their little safe haven. He could feel the gentle shift of movement from behind him, the light brush of skin against his bare back and then Die's hand - and he _knew_ it was Die's from the way it gripped at him, the way it clutched like he was drowning - landing on his hip. He slid his hand back, just letting his palm rest over Die's fingers, listening for the time being.

The faint little hitches in both Die and Kaoru's breathing, the slightest sound of skin against the material of the mats beneath them... Kyo let a small smile touch his lips as he simply left it this way for the time being. They'd know he was awake and that was just fine with him, but it left him the ability to simply listen for once, to catch them even as they tried to be at least somewhat quiet about their actions. 

Die's hand gripped harder and Kyo relented in the smallest of ways, slowly shifting his body so that he was turned just a little bit further toward Die's direction, and then he urged his hand lower, pushing it down over his already-hardened length, giving Die something else to hang onto for dear life. 

Die was always like this when he was taken; a breathless little mess that fell apart at his very seams without all that much encouragement. And it was always here that Kyo had seen his bravado fade away. All of the mask that Die wore day in and day out - the one that let him look like the carefree spirit and the happiest person on Earth - shattered when he allowed someone to stake their claim on him. Kyo had seen it for the first time years before, the first time he'd brought Die back to his apartment and broken him up against his living room wall. That had been the first and the last time he'd ever been so careless with where he put Die into this position. It always had to be comfortable and - for him - it was always about intimacy over sexuality. It was about showing that side of Die that he was loved and cared for in the deepest ways possible. And for Kaoru... it was different. He was always careful with Die, but he was never so fully intimate about it. He'd do it slow, ease Die into it and out of it with a compassion that Kyo had always known Kaoru had within him. But it was, simply put, different.

Kyo's own breath caught as Die pushed his hand under Kyo's waistband and grasped his cock more fully, starting to give him a few good strokes as he nearly whined out, "Please Kaoru..." And Kyo heard the redoubled effort, heard the way the kiss of skin upon skin finally started to sound through the tent as they worked up toward it.

Kaoru's breath hitched and Kyo closed his eyes and counted it down, waiting, listening, hearing the little stutter in the way Kaoru thrust into Die... and then the broken moan as he stroked in and out of him nearly entirely as he began to cum. It was just how Kaoru was, no matter who he was with.

Smiling to himself, Kyo rolled over finally, pulling Die's hand up to his mouth and pressing a small kiss to his palm before he slid his hand down over Die's belly, capturing his cock in his hand and giving him a lazy stroke. "Pity he didn't get you off... pity _for him_ ," Kyo murmured as he rolled onto his knees, waiting on Kaoru to pull out and ease himself back onto the mat beside Die. Giving him a few good strokes, he shifted the remaining covers away and eased between Die's legs. "Think you can take me, beautiful?"

Die reached for him with both arms and Kyo had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. The way Die looked so blissed out and yet needy, the way he opened himself up to them and how he was now asking for the second half of his life to come to him in the same manner he'd asked for the first. Kyo gently spread Die's thighs, eased him up onto his lap as much as he could and then gently began to push into him, Kaoru's cum easing his passage, making their union simple and utterly without pressure. 

Leaning down over Die, Kyo slid one arm under him and used the other to pull Die's hands down to his thighs, giving him somewhere to cling to, knowing he would need it with a desperation that Kyo had never seen in any lover before Die and probably no one else for the rest of his life. Their hips rocked against one another, their movement developed between the two of them so fully, so completely, it was without compare to anything else Kyo had ever had. Tucking his nose down against the crook of Die's neck, he breathed out the few words of praise he knew in Russian, something he and Die had nearly always used to bring their bond just a little bit closer during times like these and it was like a switch had been flicked in Die with the breath of the last word still fresh on his lips - Die arching just the slightest bit more toward Kyo, his length brushing along his belly and then he was gone, head thrown back, body bowed up from the mat as his warmth spread between them.

Kyo kissed lightly under Die's jaw, his hips working faster now, feeling Die pulse around him, feeling Kaoru's hand come down to squeeze at his ass and then slip between his legs, running lightly over the little nerve-filled stretch of skin that made him shiver. Spreading his legs just the slightest bit more, he caught Die's mouth with his own, swallowed his cries as he ramped up Die's sensitivity by continuing after he'd already lost himself once. The force of Die's hands on his thighs was verging on painful, but it was the sort of pain that only helped in the end. 

Pulling back from the kiss, Kyo eased up just enough to let Kaoru kiss Die instead, to let Die's hand fist in Kaoru's hair, leaving him free to move back enough to watch as he plunged into Die's pliant body. Kaoru's hand slid up Kyo's spine and a second later, Kyo let his eyelids fall closed, his hips stilling and tilting forward as he came, leaving himself just as fully within Die as Kaoru had done before him.

With a quiet sigh, he pulled himself free of Die, shifting down to lightly lick over the head of his cock, just one swipe of his tongue that had Die's hips jerking and his hands grasping at anything they could find. He chuckled softly, moving to lie down beside him, stroking his hand up over Die's belly, making sure it was as innocuous as he could get it to be. "Come back to us, love... you can only live on cloud nine so long before you fall right on through."

Die curled himself up against Kyo's side, Kaoru easing up behind him, keeping him caged between them as Kyo reached to stroke his hand idly through Die's hair, his eyelids dropping closed once again. The green glow of the sun through the tent was brighter... higher... but he didn't care. None of them had to today. Today... it could just be about them. And that was _everything_.


End file.
